La lampe
by Deediii
Summary: Blaise se voit attribuer une mission par le Professeur Rogue. C'est accompagné de Drago qu'il tentera de l'accomplir...


_**12 juin 1996**_  
**_  
_**  
À Poudlard, le doux atmosphère d'un début d'été se faisait sentir. Certains élèves se trouvaient à l'instant même dans leur classe étouffée, suivant des cours de potion, de métamorphose ou encore de sortilège. D'autres ayant plus de chance, tuaient le temps à l'extérieur à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il faisait assez chaud pour qu'on puisse voir les élèves ne portant sur eux que les chemises blanches de leur uniforme. La sixième année de Serpentard venait d'assister à un cours de Potion l'heure d'avant et elle faisait donc parti des chanceuses se trouvant à l'extérieur. Enfin pas toute la classe. En effet dans les couloirs du château courraient Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. En tête de course le métis avait le visage déformé par la haine qu'il portait à cet instant même à son professeur de Potion. Drago lui tentait tant bien que mal de garder le rythme et de demander à son ami la raison de cette précipitation.

« – Y'a pas de quoi courir, Blaise, on ira vite fait prendre ce qu'il veut et c'est tout !

– Franchement Drago, le brun se retourna vers son ami, tu crois vraiment que Rogue m'aurait demandé _à moi_ une chose alors qu'il aurait pû lui même le faire ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça et ça m'énerve d'autant plus que je ne peux pas rester dehors ! Et putain qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ! »

Et en effet, les deux pendant leur parcours avaient relâché leur cravate et remonté leurs manches tant il faisait chaud. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant un mur orné d'un immense tableau. Blaise marcha avec hâte trois fois devant le dit mur et Drago resta en retrait, le regardant faire ne sachant pas où il fallait se rendre. Une porte en bois illuminé par des dorures extrêmement détaillées apparus alors. De magnifiques arabesques se mouvaient autour d'un heurtoir en forme de Tigre. Drago s'approcha émerveillé et alla frôler la tête de l'animal. Des poignées apparurent à leur tour et Drago s'empara de celles ci pour ouvrir la porte mais c'était sans compter le refus de la porte. Une voix basse et grave sortit alors de la gueule grande ouverte du Tigre..

« – Seul un diamant d'innocence parviendra à ouvrir la caverne.

– C'est quoi cette blague ?!, répondit Drago vexé qu'on lui refuse. J'espère que ce n'est pas une métaphore et qu'il veut un vrai diamant.

– Ça compliquerait la tâche, tu as tout à fait raison on a besoin de ça là., dit-il sarcastique. Peut-être qu'il y a une raison pour que Rogue m'ait demandé à moi.

– Laisse moi rire tu es loin d'être un 'diamant d'innocence', lâcha Drago en imitant grotesquement la voix du petit tigre.

– On va bien voir, au pire on ira lui dire qu'il s'est trompé.

Blaise saisit alors les poignées et poussa. Aucun mouvement. Il tira vers lui et la porte s'ouvrit.

« – Ça me saoule qu'on ne sache jamais si il faut pousser ou tirer, lâcha-t-il avant d'entrer suivit par le Blond qui ricanait. Bon je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là dedans mais je te rappelle, il m'a prévenu de rien toucher et d'aller chercher uniquement sa lampe.

– Oui, j'avais compris la première fois !

– Voyons ce qui se cache dans les entrailles de Poudlard. »

Les deux garçons en ouvrant la porte firent face à un couloir illuminé de couleurs chaudes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir où se trouvait une trappe au sol. Drago ouvrit la petite porte en bois pourri. Il passa le premier et lorsque Blaise lui demanda si ça allait il n'obtint aucune réponse. Pas plus inquiet que ça, il rejoignit l'autre Vert et Argent. Il rata son atterrissage et s'écroula par terre ridiculement mais en se relevant il put enfin comprendre pourquoi son compagnon ne l'avait pas répondu et ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

Les Serpentard se retrouvèrent dans une immense grotte, où le sol portait des montagnes d'or. Que ce soit des pièces ou des objets, la salle en était inondée. Du sol au plafond, la lumière se reflétait sur chaque chose ce qui aurait pu facilement aveugler si ils n'étaient pas autant émerveillés. Drago fut le premier à bouger et il commença à marcher à travers ces tas précieux et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit une boîte contenant un vif d'or, franchement unique comparé à ceux utilisés pendant les compétitions scolaire, que son émerveillement reprit il couru quasiment vers la petite balle et avant qu'il ne put toucher l'objet, Blaise le ramena à l'ordre.

« Drago on ne touche à rien, on vient on prend sa lampe et on s'en va !

– Mais Blaise ! Même moi, appartenant à l'une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre je n'ai jamais vu autant d'or, tu t'imagines seulement le nombre de Gallions qu'on pourrait avoir avec une poignée de ce trésor ?!

– Certes, ça m'étonne aussi qu'on puisse accéder à ce genre de pièce grâce à la Salle sur Demande ! J'ai pensé à quelque chose de bien particulier pour accéder à cette salle, elle doit regrouper tout les objets d'extrême valeur ayant appartenu aux élèves à travers les époques. Quoiqu'il en soit, on doit trouver la lampe !

– Rabat-joie ! »

Ils continuèrent le chemin et passèrent sous une arche dorée. La pièce suivante fut bien différente, si on entrait par cette salle, chaque visiteur aurait été bien déçu en voyant cette grotte parsemée de pierre et de point d'eau. Une lumière bleu sortait de nulle part et éclairait toute la salle. C'est alors que Blaise la vit. En plein milieu de la grotte, un amoncellement de roche aussi grosses les unes que les autres portaient une lampe.

Toute minuscule face à l'immensité de la cavité. L'or au milieu de la pierre. Une étrange lumière blanche cette fois ci désignait l'objet et uniquement lui. Blaise devina donc facilement qu'il était de valeur. Mais tout lui semblait trop facile, trop simple. Il n'avait qu'à parcourir les quelques mètres le séparant de la lampe convoitée et il pourrait repartir. Cependant ne se posant pas plus de question, il se rendit vers l'objet laissant Drago sur la berge. Celui ci fit demi tour et s'en alla dans la précédente salle emplit d'or.

Blaise marcha, petit à petit sur les rochers, il prenait toute les précautions nécessaires prévoyant toute les suites macabres qui pourraient lui arriver. Il arriva bien vite face à la lumière et prenant son courage à deux mains, il toucha la lampe. Aucune réaction. Il l'a pris par la anse et le goulot et la souleva. Le métis s'attendait à quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais rien n'arriva. Il regarda de plus près et vit que la lampe était bien terne et que seule la lumière blanche (maintenant éteinte) lui donnait cet éclat particulier. Il se retourna afin de montrer à Drago sa nouvelle acquisition. Et sa surprise ne fut pas feinte lorsqu'il ne vit aucune tignasse blonde l'attendant. Il sursauta alors et fit le chemin inverse rapidement. Il sauta, manqua de tomber dans l'eau sombre mais arriva sur la berge. Il passa sous l'arche menant à la salle dorée. Il cria une fois le nom de Drago. Rien. Blaise se rua à travers les piles d'objets menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Il vit le blond près de la boite à vif d'or qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt. Drago semblait en proie à un grand choix. Sa main se dirigea fiinalement vers un balais à la paille d'or. Blaise lâcha un cri d'effrois mais ce fut trop tard.

« DRAGO ! »

Les montagnes d'or s'effondrèrent une à une, se transformant en sable chaud. Ses pieds furent vite ensevelit de grains doux. Les deux verts et argents se regardèrent affolés et d'un reflex ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de la lampe en espérant pouvoir échapper au flot brûlant. Arrivés devant l'arche une porte de pierre apparut les empêchant de passer. Des sorts compliqués sortirent de la baguette des deux garçons et le sable arrivait déjà à mi-cuisse. Ce n'est qu'au simple « Alohomora » de Drago que la porte céda. Blaise leva les yeux face à la stupidité dont ils ont fait preuve et se dirigea en courant dans la grotte bleutée. Ils refermèrent la porte de plusieurs sorts et ils se réfugièrent sur les plus hautes pierres. Ils entendaient un vacarmes impressionnant de l'autre côté et ils ne purent faire que frissonner. Une voix d'outre tombe s'éleva. La même que celle du tigre de l'entrée mais beaucoup plus puissante et résonnant dans la caverne.

« Vous avez osé profaner le trésor de la caverne, vous ne reverrez plus jamais la lumière. »

« – J'ai juste frôler le balais par Merlin ! Il en fait tout un plat et maintenant on est coincé ici !

– Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener, espèce de blond peroxydé !

– Combien de fois il faut que je vous dise que mon blond est NATUREL !

– Ce n'est pas en se criant dessus qu'on va sortir de là !Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!

– Je lance un Patronus à Rogue, il réglera le problème. »

Drago se leva et se mit un peu à l'écart pour lancer le sort. Blaise lui n'ayant rien à faire, sortit la lampe de sa poche. Banal. Ils avaient risqué leur vie lors d'une heure de libre pour une stupide lampe. Il observa minutieusement l'objet et vit une inscription sur l'or ternit. Cependant, ne pouvant rien distinguer il l'épousseta à l'aide de sa cravate. La lampe commença à trembler comme jamais et il ne put retenir un _« Et Merde »_ retentissant. Drago se retourna et fut frapper de stupeur en voyant d'immenses lumières bleues jaillir de la lampe. Les lumières se rassemblèrent afin de former une forme humanoïde bien qu'immense et il faut le dire, assez grosse. La chose portait une barbichette, et une queue de cheval, ses pectoraux ressortait beaucoup, bien que son torse soit un peu rebondit. Il n'avait pas de pieds, juste une sorte de volute informe rattachée à la lampe.

« – Qui ose déranger mon repos ?, s'écria la forme d'une fois grave au possible. »

Blaise lâcha la lampe qui roula quelques centimètres et Drago recula de quelques pas. C'est alors qu'un fou rire prit « l'homme ».

« – Mais je rigole, si vous auriez vu vos têtes !, il s'appuya sur la paroi de la grotte pour se soutenir.

– Euh ... Je suis Blaise Zabini, et voici Drago Malefoy., dit le métis hésitant et plutôt choqué par l'attitude de l'homme.

– Ravis de vous rencontrer ! Je suis le Génie. Vous pouvez me poser trois vœux, que j'exaucerai sans chipoter.

– Génie ?! Que faites vous coincer au beau milieu de Poudlard !

– Mon cher, je suis pas _« au beau milieu de Poudlard. »_ Je vais là où la grotte m'emmène., dit-il poétiquement.

– Certes... Alors c'est ça que Rogue voulait ? Un génie ? À quoi cela pourrait lui servir.

– Oh je sais pas, Blaise.. Peut-être pour Tu Sais Qui ! Enfin, peut-être qu'il veut enfin se faire aimer aussi, ça me semblerai plus logique !, répondit-il ironiquement.

– Hep hep ! Deux secondes, il y a des règles ici on n'est pas à la foire ! Je ne peux pas provoquer l'amour, je ne peux pas ressusciter les mort ni assassiner des personnes !

– C'était de l'ironie, je suis persuadé que c'est pour Tu Sais Qui., affirma le blond en se tournant vers Blaise.

– Je sais qui ?, s'interrogea le génie.

– Non lui il sait qui !

– C'est très compliqué tout ça !

– Vous allez arrêter oui ! Je parle à Blaise bon sang !

– Le petit blond est de mauvais poil ...

– Oui et alors ?!, s'exclama-t-il.

– Bref !, Blaise coupa court à la petite dispute. Je pense aussi que c'est pour Tu Sais Qui., le métis ignora le soupir du Génie. Tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée de le lui donner finalement ?

– Blaise ! On parle du Lord Noir là ! Bien sûr qu'il faut rapporter cette maudite lampe !

– Ce n'est qu'une supposition, il pourrait bien servir uniquement à Rogue !

– Ça m'étonnerait. Enfin bon. Il faudrait déjà trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

– Bon vous deux, vous pouvez parler autant que vous voudrez, je ne vous lâcherai pas tant qu'il y aura encore des vœux à exaucer.

– Ah. Ça pose un problème. On ne pourra pas le rendre avant ça... »

Blaise et Drago firent les cents pas et se concertèrent afin de se mettre d'accord sur trois vœux. Ils posèrent tout de même des questions au Génie sur ce qui pourrait se faire ou pas.  
Prenant tout de suite cette affaire au sérieux, les deux garçons préférèrent anticiper leur futur.

« – Comme premier vœu, lança Blaise, je souhaite que ma famille et celle de Drago puissent être protégés de la guerre, qu'ils ne puissent pas mourir durant cette période ni à cause de cette période, aussi ils doivent en contrepartie ne jamais plus pouvoir lancer de sorts impardonnables. Et cela comptera aussi pour nous deux., dit-il en se désignant du doigt lui et le blond.

– Premier vœu utilisé., lança joyeusement le Génie néanmoins d'une voix solennelle.

– Je souhaiterais ensuite qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. Je ne veux pas mourir bêtement dans une grotte. Emmène nous à l'abris à notre dortoir.

– Second vœu utilisé., dit le Génie en claquant des doigts, ils atterrirent alors sur le sol du dortoir des sixième années.

– Et enfin, nous souhaitons avoir une bague à génie, chacun de nous deux et que nous puissions nous en servir sans cesse, en échange nous promettons de l'utiliser qu'une fois tout deux mois.

– Troisième vœu.., il s'arrêta subitement, Attendez ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit !, dit-il offusqué.

– Nous vous avons posé plusieurs questions subtils à propos, et vous n'avez jamais clairement dis que nous n'avions pas le droit. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous attendons nos bagues.

– Très bien très bien... Troisième vœu utilisé., accorda-t-il réticent. Deux petites bagues d'argent apparurent sur le lit des deux Serpentard. Au revoir maîtres. »

Et en un instant il rentra dans sa lampe laissant les garçons encore chamboulés par l'apparition inattendue de ce Génie. Ils gardèrent précieusement leur bague, et se rendirent aux cachots pour rendre la lampe au professeur Rogue. Par ces événements, Blaise et Drago ratèrent l'heure de libre et se rendirent lentement vers la salle de Métamorphose un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.


End file.
